grand_line_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Blitz Von Ambroos
Appearance Blitz is a tall man sporting a plume of black hair with a hint of white due to a small lab accident from his youth. His eyes and mouth are hidden behind a pair of red goggles and a metal facemask. His most notable feature is likely not just his prosthetic arm, but the cybernetic third arm mounted to his shoulder. Personality For someone who looks so serious, Blitz is actually quite relaxed Not much phases him at all, until someone mentions his cybernetics. He will then begin raving about how his prosthetic and robotic third arm are only the first steps towards his "ascension" beyond mankind and suggest all involved in the conversation join him. He will continue to become more and more intense in his rant until politely asked to stop, at which point he will drop the subject until brought up again. When not spouting his odd ideology, Blitz will speak slowly and quietly, happy to help anyone he is well acquainted with, especially if they need some inventing done. Biography He was born on a small island in the East Blue. His mother died in childbirth and he was left with only his father. His dad was a cyborg fanatic, having replaced his own arms, legs, and jaw with metallic replacements for no reason aside from wishing to push beyond the definition of a simple human. He did the same for his only son, replacing Blitz's left arm with a cybernetic one to show his son the wonders of technology. When he was 18 years of age, Blitz found that his father had plans to pull his son's brain out and implant it into a four-armed body of steel. When Blitz discovered his father's plan, he committed patricide for fear of his own life. However, he holds no resentment for his dad, he actually respects his ideas, including the four-armed body. He was simply aware of the flaws in his old man's design and rejected them for his own. One cannot simply shove a brain into a new body, the old body must instead be replaced bit by bit... With his father dead, Blitz took his dad's old boat, a small little dingy, and set off into the ocean. As he explored, he designed and built a cybernetic arm to be mounted on one's shoulder, and did such to himself. He, of course, ran into some trouble on his travels and out of necessity, learned axefighting, soon developing the beginnings of his own Three-Axe Style using his shoulder-mounted robotic arm. Combat Style He fights with three handaxes, wielding one in each hand. He uses his extra appendage to help overwhelm his opponents or block their attacks while striking with his other arms. Character Stats Professions Primary Profession: Inventor Secondary Profession: Weapon Specialist Cybertronic Genius '(1): These inventors have studied their cybernetics especially well, and pay 20% less to upgrade Cyborg parts. Traits '''Weaponized Cyborg '(3): This is a high-tech cyborg, rarely encountered anywhere but the Grand Line. Their cybernetics may be constructed from Steel or Titanium, and may have additional body parts added. Cybernetics at this level may begin to look more humanlike, as fake skin is applicable. Weapons at this stage become more advanced, allowing more modern or complex systems and machinery. Cyborgs at this level can actually begin installing dials, provided they can find them and incorporate them into their design. Items '''Beli: 389 Iron Left Arm (Starting): An iron automail arm replacing his left arm. Iron Third Arm (Starting): An iron robotic arm mounted to his left shoulder. Iron Hand Axe x3(7200): Three simple one-handed axes, one held in each of his hands. Techniques Blitz Guillotine (4): Slashes down harder than normal with one axe. Costs 4 points Double Blitz Guillotine(8): Quickly Slashes down harder than normal with two axes simultaneously. Branches from Blitz Guillotine. Costs 4 points. Blitz Burst(8): Throws a small bomb, not powerful enough to injure anyone severely, but enough to force them away from the origin of the blast. Costs 8 points Three-Arm Defense (4): One arm becomes unusually rigid, increasing his ability to block a simple attack. Costs 4 points Category:NPC Category:Pirate